


Your Supplies Are Limited

by DoctorTrekLock



Series: Resolution19 [37]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate title is "Draft and Draw", Electric Spinning Wheels, F/F, Fiber Arts, Genderbending, Spinning wheels, always a girl!Cas, always a girl!Dean, always a girl!Sam - Freeform, spinner!Cas, spinner!Dean, spinner!Sam, spinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 12:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorTrekLock/pseuds/DoctorTrekLock
Summary: Diana could almost taste Sam's frustration in the air behind her. "It's just a spinning wheel, Di.""No, it's not," Diana said sharply, whirling around to meet Sam's eyes. "It's not a wheel, Sam. It's just a chunk of plastic."





	Your Supplies Are Limited

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Electric spinning wheels  
Source: Me. Because mine just showed up in the mail.  
Title: "The future is what you make of it. Just know that your supplies are limited." _Welcome to Night Vale_, Ep. 19b
> 
> Originally posted August 28, 2019 on [Tumblr](https://doctortreklock.tumblr.com/post/187345806997/your-supplies-are-limited-august-28-2019)

"No, no, definitely not," Diana insisted. "_No_," she repeated, when Sam opened her mouth again.

"C'mon, Di," Sam said, frustrated. "Just let me explain."

"_No_," Di snarled. She turn on her heel and started to stalk back over to the other side of the shop when Cas caught her gently by the arm.

"Let her explain," Cas told Di softly. "She's your sister."

Di pulled her arm roughly out of Cas's reach, but didn't continue walking. She sighed, and felt her shoulders slump. "Fine," she bit out, not turning around. "Explain yourself."

She could almost taste Sam's frustration in the air behind her. "It's just a spinning wheel, Di."

"No, it's not," she said sharply, whirling around to meet Sam's eyes. "It's not a wheel, Sam. It's just a chunk of plastic."

"It spins wool!" Sam exclaimed. "It's more of a wheel than a drop spindle is and we sell dozens of those each year."

"Spindles have been used for spinning for over ten thousand years," Di argued. "That hunk of garbage--" she indicated the small electric wheel in Sam's hand "--was printed in some guy's basement last week."

"I'm the spinner," Sam erupted. "You think I don't know all that?" Di opened her mouth to respond, but Sam cut her off. "_I'm_ the spinner, Di, not you. You got the looms, but mom left _me_ her wheels, so you have to trust me on this!"

Diana's breath hitched for a moment. "Don't tell me what to do," she shouted. Castiel still hovered supportively at her elbow and it was only her partner's steady presence that kept the tears pricking at her eyes at bay. "Just because you never picked up weaving doesn't make me any less of a spinner, too."

Diana was fleetingly glad that she had closed the shop for the day. Samantha was home on fall break and it was supposed to be a fun day of catching up without any interruptions. Instead, a casual mention of new stocking options had turned into the kind of all-out fight that reminded Di of the arguments Sam and she had had before Sam had left for law school in the first place.

"Don't put words in my mouth, Di," Sam warned.

"Then stop acting like such a b--"

"I think--" Cas began, her soft alto cutting through the room "--that perhaps Sam and I should take a walk and get caught up, and you, Di--" she turned to Diana, who still looked angry and hurt "--can evaluate the wheel for...sale-ability."

Diana squared her jaw and nodded silently. Sam only hesitated for a split-second before setting the wheel in her hands down gently on top of the counter. "Sounds good," she agreed softly.

"Splendid," Cas said. "Sam, there's a park a couple blocks over that Di mentioned you liked. I haven't had a change yet to visit it. Shall we?" She gestured for Sam to lead the way out of the shop. Sam did so, shuffling around the racks of skeins and making her way to the door.

Before she followed, Cas slid her hand lightly down Diana's arm and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "It'll be alright," she whispered when Di made eye contact. "I promise." Cas brushed a soft kiss to Di's temple before turning to follow Sam outside.

"Cas," Di called quietly. Cas stopped and looked back. "Thank you." Cas nodded and gave Diana a small smile.

Once outside the store, Cas started walking briskly down the sidewalk toward the park, Sam hurrying to catch up.

"Thanks, Cas," Sam huffed. "I'm not sure what got Di in such a tizzy, but--"

"Samantha Winchester," Cas said sharply, halting in her tracks and rounding on Sam abruptly. "I want you to get one thing straight." Cas kept her eyes fixed on Sam's, making sure her point was understood. "Don't you ever say that to Diana again." Sam's face went from surprised to confused in 1.5 seconds. "Do not, I repeat, do _not_ imply to her that she is anything less than every inch your mother's daughter. Di is as much a spinner as you or I. Just because she has spent the last five years weaving for the store does not mean she isn't a spinner."

Cas kept her eyes firmly on Sam, waiting for a signal. Finally, Sam nodded jerkily. "Okay, Cas," she said.

Castiel took a deep breath and let it out with a smile. "Now that that's out of the way, how have your classes been?" Cas started walking down the sidewalk again and Sam followed.

"Uh, good," she said, shoving her hands in her pockets against the brisk fall day and falling into step with Cas. "I've got contract law this semester, which isn't too bad, and torts are pretty fun, so..."

\--

"Tiny magnets!" Di squealed. Then she cleared her throat and glanced around to double-check that she was still alone. "Tiny magnets to hold the orifice hook," she noted aloud.

She drew her fingers further down the base of the wheel. "Standard wall plug," she narrated. "Switch for S and Z twist, dial for speed."

Diana glanced at the pencil roving stacked on a nearby shelf, then shook her head and returned to her examination. "Elastic cord for...is that--separate tension? Nice! Um," Di triple-checked she was still alone. If Sam caught her using the wheel, she'd never live it down. "Right," she said under her breath. "Still no one here, Di; you're getting a _little_ paranoid." She pointedly did not look at the roving.

Instead, Di slid a finger over the top edge of the small box Sam had brought the wheel in and tugged it towards her. "What else do we have here? Two more of the _most adorable bobbins ever_!"

She looked at the small, colorful wheel sitting on the counter and ran a finger absently over the edge of one of the spare bobbins. Her eyes slid back over to the roving. "Dammit," she muttered.

Within minutes, Di had snipped a length of string off one of the rolls Cas kept for tying up skeins and had fashioned a leader for the bobbin on the wheel. One of the store's 3-ounce balls of pencil-thin unspun fiber - dyed an outrageous blue that almost matched Cas's eyes - was perched on the counter next to her. It was doubtful that she'd get any substantial amount of it spun up before the pair returned, but maybe Sam would just take it as a peace offering?

"Alright, little wheel," Diana murmured. "Let's see what you can do."

**Author's Note:**

> To see a photograph of my beautiful new electric spinning wheel (which I'm as pleased over as Di is at the end), check out this fic on [Tumblr](https://doctortreklock.tumblr.com/post/187345806997/your-supplies-are-limited-august-28-2019)


End file.
